


No Place I'd Rather Be

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Series: Shadows Universe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, House Hunting, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Stiles and Lydia go looking for their first home, nothing could possibly go wrong. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I think I wrote this mainly because I live for Stydia banter. Enjoy!

Stiles was trying to be supportive, he truly was. But by the fifth house they looked at he’d almost lost him patience completely. At this point it seemed like his wife was just making up reasons not to buy home. Some of them he could see the concern. The stone fireplace did seem like a bad idea, especially if Tori and Britt came to visit, but every place they went seemed to have a problem with it. At this rate they’d never find a house.

“Well this one is a special gem, had to pull a few strings to even get you a viewing today,” their realtor Cassidy said with a smile. Though given their morning he was willing to bet the woman was on her last leg. “It’s a four bedroom, three baths, attached garage, and a built in reading nook in the living room.”

Lydia let out a long sigh, and by now he knew exactly what that sound meant. She crossed her arms as her eyes darted to the nook.

“What’s wrong with a reading nook?” he asked earning him a glare from her. “I just mean we do have a lot of books. Built in shelving would be a blessing.”

“It’s also a climbing hazard,” she countered. “Imagine our future child being left alone for a few seconds. With your genes mixed in, the kid will be half way to the top before jumping off.”

He bit back a retort, turning to Cassidy. “Can you give me and my wife a few minutes?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll go see if there’s any more listing we can check out today.”

“Thanks,” Stiles waited until she left the room before looking back to Lydia. “What the hell is wrong with you today?”

“Excuse me?” She arched a bow to him. “What do you mean?”

“Babe I love you, which I think I’ve proven pretty well today, by keeping our relator from going postal,” he reached for her hand pulling her close to him. “Now what is with the bogus excuses?”

“They are valid reasons for not buying a new home.”

“The second place didn’t have soft closing cabinets?”

“They can pinch hands.”

“The last place had green walls.  And you rejected it on the spot,” he noted and she huffed.

“That wasn’t green, it looked like puke and it was making me nauseated,” she pulled from him going to stand in front of a large bay window.

“What about the lack of fence around that place on Maple?”

“If you want a back yard where rabid animals can walk up and bite our future child then fine we’ll go with that one,” she snipped and Stiles let out a deep breath before coming to stand with her.

“Okay, what is going on with you?” he waited until she faced him. “Lydia why is every excuse you have about our future child. Any improvements we need to make before a little tyke comes along can be done. It’s not like we’re bringing the little one home tomorrow.”

She nodded, but she wasn’t focusing on him, and before he knew it tears were falling from her eyes. He pulled her into a hug kissing her hair gently.

“Shh, hey what’s going on?”

When she finally calmed a little she moved back shaking her head. “You’re right; we’re not bringing a kid home tomorrow.”

“Alright, now that we’ve established-”

“It’ll be more like seven months, or eight. The doctor wasn’t sure exactly.”

Stiles froze staring at her. He couldn’t make his brain finish processing. “Did, did you just. I mean are you saying? What are you saying?”

“I know it’s really sudden, and we haven’t been married a year. And we talked about this. We we’re gonna wait, at least until after my grant research was done, and you had a full year of teaching at CSU. So when the doctor called this morning I didn’t know how to tell you,” she took a deep breath, but didn’t stop. “And I tried to just push it from my head and focus on buying a house, but seriously? How many safety hazards can one home hold? Is there not one baby friendly house in this town?”

“Lydia,” he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. “It’s okay.”

“But we we’re gonna wait.”

“I don’t care,” he smiled at her. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

She nodded tears falling again and he lifted her into his arms spinning her around. Their laugher echoed in the small space, until he set her down kissing her fully.

“You know if you want we can paint the green place, get rid of that horrible color, or I will build a fence around the other one,” she gave him a look and he smiled. “Fine I’ll get Derek and Isaac to build a fence. Whatever you want.”

She pursed her lips letting a smile creep onto her face. “I may have over reacted about the nook, a little. I mean we do have a lot of books, and well the kid is half mine. She’s bound to be smart enough not to jump from high places.”

“You’re lucky you’re the mother of my future child,” he joked wrapping his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and grinned. “I am so in love with you.”

“Good, because you are stuck with me,” he watched her eyes move down. “Or well us.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” he leaned down placing a kiss to her stomach. “You’re lucky kid. You are gonna be so spoiled.”

“I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
